


Clearance Codes

by Spera_via



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Favors, clearance codes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spera_via/pseuds/Spera_via
Summary: Folly needs to get some clearance codes for his superiors. So who else does he turn to, really?





	Clearance Codes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to post in the forums about how our guild go their clearance codes, but due to a miscommunication it couldn't be used. I couldn't bring myself to scrap it, since I've been really missing writing with Kebiin.

Folly paced around the casual lounge. The holotv was on low, the voices of the Imperial News Network a low hum against the sound of Folly’s footsteps. 

Where was Kebiin? It wasn’t like him to be late. Folly resisted the urge to chew on his nails, a habit he hadn’t done since he had left the Ascendancy. Instead he pulled out a stylus and began to spin it between his fingers.

What if something had happened to the man? This wasn’t ‘just a contact’ he was sending out. This was a friend, a mentor. A friend and mentor who did good work, but a friend and mentor nonetheless. 

The young Lord perked up when he sensed the man’s presence drawing nearer to the halfway house.

/Getting into the Regulator’s hideout was easy. Scrambling the cameras, lifting a guard’s keycard, all a part of The Game. Kebiin had never thought he would have been back on a job. Yet… here he was./ 

Folly hurried out to the taxi pad, shoving his stylus in his pockets. 

The scavenger, a few inches shorter than the Lord, jumped out of the taxi and poked at his shoulder before noticing the younger man. Kebiin was hooded in dark clothes with a faceless mask of black and bronze durasteel. Two, pale lights blinked where eyes should have been. The sparking blaster strapped to his back was more for show. Folly knew that Kebiin’s specialty was cortosis knives.

“Where were you!” Folly demanded, planting his fists on his hips like an anxious parent. Kebiin blinked at him and tilted his head. Folly didn’t give him a chance to respond and barreled on. “Nar Shadaa isn’t that much of a maze!” 

/The locked room that held All Things Important was easy enough to enter. Kebiin had been lucky enough to run into a higher ranking officer. Since masked people were all too common around the in the underbelly of Nar Shadaa, the officer hadn’t thought too much of the scavenger when they bumped shoulders. Kebiin took the blow to the head, and the insults, bowing and raising his hands in apology as the man grumbled and turned away. 

Kebiin shook his head in sympathy as he walked away. That officer was going to have a rough day when he realized what he was missing./ 

“Do you have it?!” Folly asked eagerly. Kebiin blinked at him again before walking around the Sith and heading into his halfway house. Folly groaned and followed him.

/He had kept all of his resources, the computer spike was still top of the line; untraceable. Slicing in and finding the access codes was a simple matter.  
Being thorough, Kebiin pulled multiple clearance codes. Folly’s crowd could decide which one to use. He had to wait for copies to be uploaded to his datastack./ 

Kebiin had stopped next to the fish tank and pulled out a litmus strip. Folly sighed as he watched the man check the acidity of the water. 

“Kebiin!” 

The agent pulled the strip out of the water and tilted his head at the color on the paper. The tank needed to be cleaned.

“Kebiin!”

The agent looked up and, with one hand, made a grabbing motion towards the ceiling. ‘How much?’ 

“How much what?”

Kebiin touched his thumb to his fingers and gestured to his chest. ‘Will you give me?’ 

Folly wilted. “Kebiiiiiiiiiiiin!”

/Kebiin felt the door open before he heard it. He pulled up a random screen to cover up what he was doing. Ooh! Huttball rosters!

“Can I help you?” A voice asked. Kebiin turned around- one glance told him enough. An armored man. No helmet. Scar over an eye. Mercenary probably. The scavenger shook his head innocently and went back to studying the huttball rosters. 

He used to have been called ‘Silver Tongue,’ ‘Spider,’ ‘Doctor,’ ‘Liar.’ Now his lack of voice made all of that more difficult. He would have to work differently to lull the man into a false sense of security. Or lower his guard enough to give an opening to attack. 

The mercenary blinked, thrown off by Kebiin’s attitude. He recovered quickly. 

“Fixing the huttball teams eh?” The mercenary asked, crossing his arms. Kebiin blinked and dramatically pressed a hand to his chest, as if offended by what the man was insinuating./ 

Folly sighed in defeat. He knew how stubborn his friend could be. “What do you want?” 

‘What are you offering?’ 

Folly looked around before hitting the agent with his best big-eyed pout. “My love and devotion?”

Kebiin’s shoulders rose and fell in a silent scoff. The faceless mask blinked at Folly impatiently.

‘I already have that.’ He signed.

“Uh… I’ll…. Uh…” Folly looked around the room again. His eyes landed on the fish tank next to the agent. “I’ll clean the tank!” 

Kebiin touched his thumbs together and smoothly pushed them out towards Folly. ‘Go on.’

/The mercenary was not impressed. If Kebiin could get the man talking… 

‘You know, I know someone in one of these teams.’ He signed before gesturing for the mercenary to come over. Kebiin, turned slightly and clicked on a team name. The mercenary, thrown again by being treated as if he were a friend, stepped forward. He squinted at the names on the computer before turning to eye the agent in disbelief. 

Kebiin wasted no time. Moving quickly and with everything he had, he shoved the man away from him. Palms slammed against the mercenary’s chest. The mercenary, not expecting the attack, stumbled backwards. He recovered quickly though, firing a blaster bolt towards the agent. 

Kebiin took the hit- better get hit than have the bolt leave a mark somewhere in the room- and dashed forward. He pounced on the mercenary, his weight against his opponent’s chest taking them both to the ground. 

They struggled there for a moment until Kebiin was able to send a well-placed jab at the man’s throat, rendering him unconscious. The scavenger rocked back onto his heels and tilted his head at the man on the ground. Killing him would tell the other Regulators something had gone wrong; that someone else had been here. 

Kebiin rose and looked around. This room was secluded. It was out of the way. It was also the perfect place to take a nap and not get noticed. And… with the cameras not working- the perfect time to do it too.

He dragged the man to a corner and arranged his body to make it look as if he had settled down for a sleep. The Regulators were known for strictly enforcing their rules. The repercussions of sleeping on the job from the higher-ups were more than enough revenge for having attacked the poor, defenseless, scavenger. 

Kebiin went back to work at the computer. 30 seconds left. Got it!/ 

“Uh… and the snail tank? I’ll clean that too.”

‘Go on.’

“Aaaand I will replace all the alcohol?”

Kebiin nodded. ‘Okay. I want Whyren’s Reserve too.’

“What? That will cost me a fortune!” 

Kebiin blinked at Folly before shrugging, wincing slightly as he did so. 

Folly sighed. “Alright, alright. I’ll see what I can do.”

Kebiin crossed his arms. He had heard that before. That was a fancy way of saying no. Folly sighed at the man in defeat and huffed off to go make the orders from the house droid. 

When he came back, Kebiin was nowhere to be found. On the small table sat the tank cleaning supplies for both tanks and a small, black, box. Folly eagerly reached for the box and opened it to reveal his datastack. 

With a grin, the Lord pocketed the datastack. The tanks would have to wait. He had to check its content and get it to Darth Bismillah. 

Folly found who he was looking for at the Yavin Stronghold. He nearly skipped up to the man and skidded to a halt, waving the datastack eagerly under the Darth’s nose.

“Look!” He half shouted. Bismillah’s eyes widened in surprise before he frowned in irritation. He plucked the datastack from Folly’s hands with the Force.

“And what is this supposed to be?” The Darth asked, hovering the object in question before him and eyeing it curiously.

“Your clearance codes... And oddly enough, huttball rosters. But they’re taken from the Regulators. Seems their ties to the hutts are still paying off.” 

Bismillah let the datastack drop into his palm and wrapped his fingers around it. A grin spread across his face. Without another word, he turned and walked away, leaving Folly by himself. Folly rocked onto the balls of his feet, bouncing there as he watched Bis walk away. 

“Okay then!” He called after the man. “I’ll see you around!” 

Folly looked around awkwardly before sighing. He still had work to do.


End file.
